A Blue Print for Love
by Hacker001
Summary: Tails wants Sonic to fall in love with him. Typical SonTails fanfic. Note: For those of you who are uncomfortable with male on male love or this particular couple do not read, and then give a bad review just because you didn't read this warning, thanks!
1. Chapter 1: The Friend Zone

Chapter 1: The Friend Zone

For those of you who don't like gay couples or sontails please leave while you can, the door is... it was there but, it's gone! Well I guess you'll have to give me a review talking about your thoughts on gay couples and how I'm wrong, and how I shouldn't be writing. Oh! and by the way, summer's here! I can write more just for y'all, is'int it great!

* * *

Having friends is a great pass time, someone to spend your time with and do things with. Sometimes friends are more than friends. This happened between a young kitsune and a rabbit. Miles Prower (everyone calls him Tails) and Cream the Rabbit. They were great friends they liked to hang out, they shared many things they could fly, swim, and go on adventures. One day they were walking through Station Square looking for a thing to do on a hot day.

"How about the water park tails?" "Nah, it would be crowed." "We could get ice cream!" "I'm game." After a short flight to the ice cream parlor they chose their favorite flavors and found an empty table outside. "Man! It's been so hot recently" "I don't check the weather much I just enjoy it. How hot is it?" "Try 80+ degrees (F) hot!" "That's a lot!" the rabbit replied in shock "I mean, considering we get some flip flop weather I don't expect it to stay much longer." she said with indifference.

Laughing about the weather and current events, what a great way to spend time with friends on a hot day. "Tails, can I tell you something." Tails looked up from his ice cream and nodded yes. "The time I've spent with you recently I felt our friendship grow, I think I like you more than a friend Tails." Cream eagerly waiting for a reaction, Tails looked at the ground with a guilty look in his eyes. "Tails? Do you not feel the same way? Is there someone else?" "Don't take that like I don't like your company! I like spending time with you; it's just" Tails thinking about what he was going to say next very carefully "You have to keep what I say next a secret, PROMISE." Cream thought for a moment "Okay Tails, I promise." Tails looks for people nearby that may be eves dropping. "I-I'm," "Yes?" his face shifted to one of massive discomfort "Well Cream, I'm gay." Cream was shocked, she wanted to scream but she remembered her promise. "Y-you are?" "Yes" Tails had a guilty look on his face. "Do you have your sights set on anyone?" Tails was shocked she took an interest this fast "Yes, actually." "Ooooo, who is it?" "Sonic."

Sonic was a freedom fighter, but now he takes residence in or around Station Square, He can reach speeds up to Mach 1 on his own, and is Tails' idle, they fought together for years to foil evildoers plots.

"Why him, Tails?" "I don't know, I think since I first saw him and stared up into his piercing green eyes I felt a connection forum right there." "Aww, that's so romantic." "But I'm pretty sure he's straight. He'd never love me like that." "Maybe we could formulate a plan to get him to fall in love with you." Tails pulled out a sketch pad and started formulating a plan to get the cobalt hedgehog to fall in love with him.

After a brainstorming session "Good luck Tails!" "Thanks Cream!"

* * *

That's the fist chapter done! Now let me tell you it's always so hard for me to come up with names for basically anything, I'd name my cats "Cats one through three" if I didn't have help while naming them.


	2. Chapter 2: Gota Bolt

This chapter took me what? Two days, not even that. That's great! I can push so much more content out too you guys without having to worry about school! I love summer!

* * *

Chapter 2: Gota Bolt!

Tails thought of the places he would find Sonic. I think he'll be at the hot dog stand (where else would he be). Believe it or not he was there, _this makes my job easier._ "Hey! Sonic, nice seeing you here" Tails tried to act casual. "Oh hey little buddy, want to come and sit with me?" "Oh, sure" I guess I can start with the plan. "So sonic, what have you been doing this week?" "Oh I've been staying at a hotel, Amy has been creeping around my house, and she ambushes me when I get home." "Oh, that explains the backpack" _All right Tails Deep breath, on with the plan._ "So you want to bunk at my house?" "Oh! Wouldn't I be a bother to you?" "Nah I've got room for friends." "Sweet, I'll go grab my stuff and check out!" "I'll wait for you at my place."

"Roomy place you have here." "Well I need some wiggle room. Right, I think I can set you up on the couch, if it gets cold there are extra blankets down the hall in the closet." "Hey, I can't thank you enough." Sonic pulled Tails into a bro hug, a common occurrence between the two. "Hey it's my pleasure, what's mine is yours. You took care of me for a large chunk of my life; I think it's time for me to return the favor." "Well, I don't know about you but I'm beat, I'll turn in early for the night Tails." "Okay! Goodnight Sonic."

Tails couldn't get to sleep, and it was twelve o'clock. "Maybe some warm milk will help" he said to no one in particular. As he made his way to the kitchen he noticed that it was snowing outside "I'll miss you summer." As tails walked to the kitchen he noticed that Sonic was shivering. _It's not that cold in here._ He kept shivering. _I'll get him an extra blanket if he's that cold._ He carefully spread the blanket across him. _He's so handsome up close._

"I don't remember having two blankets?" "Morning Sonic" "Oh, hey Tails! What's for breakfast?" "I was thinking about pancakes" "It's been a while since I've had those." "That's what most people say."

"Tails I didn't know you could cook so well." "What do you take me for, some kind of college student who only makes ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?" "Riiiight, I retract my statement." "I thought so" "But back on the topic at hand, these pancakes are really good! I've never had some this good in a long time." "You flatter me." "I'm serious! These are really good." "These are shake and bake pancakes!" "Oh, these tasted like you made them from scratch." "HA! No, do you take me for a crazy person; no one makes pancakes from scratch! It's a ruddy nightmare!" "You're right."

"So Sonic" he looked up from the TV "Do want do something besides lying around the house" "I'd be up to going somewhere where the weather is better" "Want to fly somewhere" "Really, you'd fly me somewhere?" "Anywhere I can land, I'll take you."

* * *

And that about wraps it up for today! The sun is setting and my eyes are closing. Also, someone asked if tails is going to turn out to be a girl, ehhhhhh. I don't want to spoil things but ehhhh; reply hazy, ask again later. Also I've got another idea for a fanfic right now, I think it'll be Tails X Silver still not sure; it may be a love triangle situation I don't know yet. Right, well my sleep schedule is jacked enough! I should really turn in for the night. This has been your friendly neighborhood hacker.


	3. Chapter 3: Around The World

Hey! It's the next chapter! I'm pumping these out like crazy! This time during daylight! (For me.)

* * *

Chapter 3: Around the World

"Really" Sonic asked in shock. "Yeah, I've been dying too use the tornado in so long, I never get a chance to use it anymore. So where too?" "Uhh, anywhere warm" "Australia?" "No, I don't feel like dying today. We could go to the Rain Forest." "Hypocrite" Tails said teasing him "Fine let's go to Australia" Sonic said caving. "Great! I'll get it fueled up and ready to fly."

"I can't believe you still fly this thing, all the crazy memories man." "I have no reason to retire a perfectly working plane, and besides I didn't pay 6,000+ (USD) just to get my pilots license and not use it." "$6,000+ how do you afford all of that" Sonic asked in disbelief. "I have my contacts" Tails said slyly, with a smirk growing across his face. "I worry about you sometimes, you know that." Sonic said jokingly.

"Right, CLEAR THE RUNWAY! Hop on Sonic! It's time to fly!" Tails said yelling over the engine. "So! We have landing gear this time?" Sonic asked while putting on his headset. "I made sure of it, stop worrying Sonic, we'll be fine." "No ocean landings? I still can't swim ya know." "I can't believe you still haven't bothered to learn! After all the crap you've been through you'd thin-" "Okay I get it! Another time Tails. Besides, I bet no one could swim these currents." "Yep, it's almost impossible to swim somewhere this deep."

"Say did it just get hot, or is it just me?" "Yep we're here! I'm going to land it, brace for impact!" The plane skidded to a halt as it touched down on the runway. "Hey Nick! Take good care of it!" Tails tossed the keys to another blue hedgehog with padded down quills, camo shorts, and googles resting on his forehead. "I didn't mean for it to get stolen last time! And besides, I got it back." He said angrily in an Australian accent "Yes but, it had a couple scratches. Paint jobs are NOT cheap."

"Who was that Tails?" "That was one of the people who will let me dock in their hangar. Ignore him, so where too first?" "I'm thinking someplace to eat, you know anyplace good." "Do you like fish, or some kind of meat?" "Fish seems good, point me towards the restaurant." "Ok! It's that way" and they were off!

"That was such a great day Tails!" "I'm glad you liked it Sonic. Nick" "The same hedgehog from earlier stood at attention "Jeez man, at ease." He eased up "Not a scratch I'm assuming." "Nope, not a single scratch" Good, you get a raise." Sonic could have sworn that he heard him yipping under his breath. "Prepare for Takeoff! CLEAR THE RUNWAY!" and once again, they were off.

* * *

This one's a little shorter than the last. But I got it out during the day so I can rest easy tonight. Very soon I'm going to have some summer activities that will keep me from writing. Don't worry I'll keep writing for ya'll.


	4. Chapter 4: Sticking the Landing

I almost forgot to upload tonight! I was about to settle down for the night when I realized I didn't finish this chapter, so I got up to finish it cuz I love ya'll.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sticking the Landing

After a long flight home with some good and drawn out conversations they were finally getting home. "Oh no, I forgot to close the runway." "W-what's that mean" Sonic asked in a worried tone. "It means it's covered in snow and we can't land." "Oh, that's just great. I have an idea." "Whatever it is tell me quick I can't keep flying in circles forever!" the fuel meter was nearing empty "Get me close enough and I can jump out and clear the runway!" "No way, I won't let you jump from so high up Sonic!" "Tails, I've landed worse jumps" Tails was thinking "and besides, the snow would cushion my fall." "Okay, only because I trust you to do it right." Tails lowered the plain close enough to the ground so Sonic could make a safe jump down, he jumped and landed safely. "I hope he does it." _Stop doubting yourself Tails; he's done stuff like this for years._

The runway was cleared and Tails was able to land. "Hey Sonic, you cleared that run way so fast!" "I am the fastest thing alive" "Save me the formality's Sonic." "Heh, right" they headed inside, Tails getting a considerable head start. After a long day Tails needed to blow off some steam so he went into the bathroom sat down, unzipped his pants, and got ready for a night of masturbation thinking about Sonic, mostly about what they did today. Sonic had no idea where Tails ran off too, he took of his coat and decided he should take a shower because he was covered in sweat. He walked over to the bathroom and started to undress, and then he walked inside to see Tails siting on the toilet rubbing one out. Tails looked up and saw Sonic standing in the doorway, halfway undressed (in his boxers) slowly turning red. Tails was glad he was already hard, because this would have made him hard fast. Zip! Sonic was at the other side of the house in an instant "Crap, Sonic!" Tails ran after him to explain, he found Sonic looking just a little bit freaked out in a corner. "Sonic l-look I-I never intended for that to happen, I just forgot to lock the door." "Uh, y-yeah I know. You're at the age where you're curious about this stuff; just remember to lock the door next time and I'll remember to knock next time." Heh, right I'll finish this in my room. I could tell you wanted to take a shower."

About an hour or so later, Sonic was on the couch getting ready for bed. "Hey Sonic, the furnace is broken and it's going to get down to -30 degrees (F) tonight." "That's not a temperature I'm comfortable sleeping in." Sonic replied kind of jokingly. "I'm serious Sonic; we're going to need to sleep together to conserve warmth." "Okay then, I'll go grab the extra blankets Tails."

Even in the same bed with Tails and all of the heavy and light blankets in the closet, Sonic was cold and shivering. Tails may have been freezing on the outside but on the inside he was warm, because he was sleeping with the one he loved.

* * *

Aaand that does it for me tonight folks! Kinda a cheesy ending but hey! It got the job done, kinda like the music in Sonic R. Just to let you know, I have a Puyo fanfic that I was working on during school but still haven't finished, I wrote it on paper so most of the process is transcribing it to a document. That is a very time consuming process that I might get done this summer. Any way, some of you may think it's gay to sleep with someone else, and while you're older yes this is mostly true. During sleepovers when I was young I would sometimes sleep with my friend. I mean I'm not going to let them sleep on the floor. But now I offer my bed (they usaly refuse), they bring a sleeping bag, or I offer them the extra mattress if I have floor space (right now... not an option). So yeah, I know at least one of you has had that experience of sharing your bed at a sleep over.  
Right, until next time! -Hacker001


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Zone

It's here! I had writers block and then I got Sonic Generations and now I'm here, finally!

* * *

Chapter 5: Final Zone

Tails woke up to realize he was sleeping with Sonic. Wha... _oh, yeah the snow storm, God I wonder if the power is back on._ Was his next thought,Tails checked by flipping a light switch does it work? _Yes, now I can turn on the heat and cook breakfast, this'll be a snap._ Tails looked out a window and noticed it was pure white, oh wow, we're covered.

Sonic was watching the morning news and eating breakfast. 'It seems a house was buried in the snow' the news was saying 'In there are residents Sonic the hedgehog and Miles Prower.' "Hey Tails! Look we made the news." Sonic said with a chuckle. The news continued 'We've just got reports that a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose is trying to dig through the snow.' The camera zoomed in on her "I'll save you Sonic!" "You think she'll get through?" Tails asked "Anything is possible for her." Sonic answered. Just then the door burst open "Sonic!" She threw her arms around Sonic. "Well then, Tails I guess it's your turn to bunk at my place."

Tails was now going to be sleeping in Sonic's guest bedroom. Sonic has a large house with two extra bedrooms and a pool (it's redundant considering he can't swim but, it is nice for the guests he has). Sonic was already asleep and Tails was in his room. On the walls were posters and artwork of past events he even had a couple gold rings on his night stand. Tails was leaning over Sonic almost about to kiss him (on his forehead of course) but then he heard the loudest most feminine screech in his life.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FAG!" someone was also in Sonic's room, Amy. She didn't realize that this would wake Sonic up and cause Tails to jump 10 feet back. Sonic grabbed one of the gold rings on his bedside table and threw himself between Amy and Tails whom Amy was lunging at Tails in a blind rage. Sonic was hit square in his chest it knocked him back and caused him to drop his ring Tails caught the mostly used ring for its protection. Sonic was at the feet of Tails, and he got up ready to fight putting his arm in front of Tails, Amy didn't want to hit Sonic again so she went for a more precise but also damaging weapon, she pulled out a switch blade and flipped it open "Sonic out of the way! She has a Knife!" Tails pushed Sonic aside and went after Amy's knife "Tails no!" Amy went for a slash at Tails the knife made contact for two slashes and the ring broke apart after the second one, a third slash made contact with his chest his white chest fur starting to get stained with crimson, then he grabbed the knife by the blade causing a few cuts to forum on his gloved hand, the glove also starting to stain with red. Tails' winced with pain but he did get the knife away from Amy and flip it around in his hand to point it at her.

Sonic then jumped in front of Tails again and Amy pulled out her hammer to continue this petty brawl. Sonic then asked Amy why was she doing this (mainly to distract her) "It was because this fag was about to kiss you!" Sonic looked at Tails (cogs turning in his head), he was starting to fade "T-Tails?" Sonic looked at Tails and saw that he was starting to collapse "Tails!" dread filling Sonic and worry filling his voice. Sonic quickly dodging another hammer swing from Amy picked up Tails and dashed out of there with him.

"It's close, but he'll make it." "Thanks doc, may I see him now?" "Yes, he's in a stable enough condition now." Sonic walked into his room, an IV was sticking out of his arm, his chest still had red stains and his gloves were laying on the side table and there was (of course) a heart rate monitor, however it was turned off due to the fact he was in a stable condition. "Hey bud" Sonic said with a kind of worried nervous shake in his voice "Oh, hey Sonic!" Tails suddenly looked sad ears drooping and all "I bet you don't like me anymore after what Amy said." "Tails I thought- "She was telling the truth Sonic, I love you" Tails looked uncomfortable after the last thing he said. Sonic was thinking, during what was the loudest silence in his life. After a minuet of thinking Sonic said to Tails "Why didn't you wake me up to kiss me?" Tails' heart skipped a beat as Sonic leaned in to kiss him. As their lips met so many thoughts were surging through his head. _Sonic likes me? That stuff worked! I almost was killed by Amy?! Why am I not enjoying this?_ Suddenly Tails put more passion into the kiss; Sonic was slightly thrown off about more force being put into the kiss. They stayed like this for a bit more then they broke off "I love you too Tails." Now with Amy in jail they could have some time of bliss passion… after Tails gets out of the hospital in a few weeks.

The End

* * *

Cheesy ending I know but I like the ending. Now I can start work on another fic it's going to be Silver and Tails in high school rated M. I have the first chapter done, and now I'm proof reading it. I also have a thought for a Sonic and Scourge rated M. I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please don't hesitate to review. Until next time!


End file.
